Intercept
by Shanna1
Summary: Jack angers Jacob and needs Sam to intercept him


Intercept  
  
"Good morning Jacob." Colonel Jack O'Neill greeted General Jacob Carter of the Tok'ra.  
  
"Good morning Jack." Jacob replied.  
  
"Can I have a quick word with you in my office?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later Jacob stormed out the office and headed for the elevator. Colonel O'Neill quickly ran down the corridor to his 2IC Major Samantha Carter's office.  
  
"Carter. need.help." He panted as he opened the door.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill are you okay?" She asked concerned. "Do need me to take you to the infirmary?"  
  
"No." He said catching his breath. "I need you to go and intercept your father before he talks to General Hammond."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"I asked him something he wasn't too happy about he said he had to talk to General Hammond. If you don't stop him we're going to get into trouble."  
  
"Why what did I do? And what did you ask him that he need to see General Hammond for?" Sam demanded to know.  
  
"You did nothing and it doesn't matter. Just stop him talking to the General or do I have to make it an order?"  
  
"Fine sir. But you'll have to explain it later." She put her paperwork into a neat pile and went in search of her father.  
  
"Dad?" She said as she found him still waiting for the elevator.  
  
"Hi Sammie." He hugged his daughter.  
  
"To see General Hammond." He replied.  
  
"I'm sure that can wait it's been months since I've seen you why don't we go to the commissary and get some breakfast and catch up?" She said the first thing that came into her head.  
  
"Sam honey, we spent all day yesterday catching up. I really need to see General Hammond." He insisted.  
  
"How about a cup of coffee? You know the Tok'ra can't stand the stuff and Daniel would be offended if you didn't partake while you had the chance."  
  
"Fine. One cup and then I have to go." He agreed knowing Jack O'Neill was behind his daughter's actions.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay that's one cup of coffee. Now I really need to go and see George." He got up from his seat.  
  
"Can't it wait Dad?" She pleaded.  
  
"No. I need to see him immediately. But tell you what if you get your paperwork done and have nothing else to do we can spend the afternoon together." He suggested.  
  
"I'd like that Dad." She conceded knowing she wouldn't win against her father who was almost as stubborn as her CO.  
  
"I'll see you later Sam." He kissed her hair. "And tell Jack nice try."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, I did try but my Dad can be stubborn when he wants to do something." Sam apologised.  
  
"That's okay. Thanks for trying Sam. I'll try and get you out of this." He said as he threw him pen on the desk.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Well you see." He was interrupted by the telephone ringing.  
  
"I'll come back later." Sam left.  
  
"Thanks. Colonel O'Neill." He said as he picked up the phone. "Yes sir.I'll be right there sir." He put the receiver back in the cradle. It was definitely not his day.  
  
* * * Earlier * * *  
  
"Can I have a quick word with you in my office?" "Sure." Jacob went into the office and sat down as Jack closed the door. "So what can I do for you Jack?"  
  
"It's kind of a delicate matter." He broached the subject carefully.  
  
"I'm listening Jack." He waited for Jack to speak.  
  
"It involves you daughter sir."  
  
"Sam? Is there something wrong with her that she's not telling me?" He quickly asked.  
  
"No it's nothing like that. I was just wondering. I wanted to know what you thought a about.I" Jack fidgeted with his collar.  
  
"Spit it out Jack. I'm not getting any younger here." Jacob encouraged.  
  
"I was wondering what you thought about me marrying your daughter sir." Jack sighed with relief for finally getting out.  
  
Jacob looked intently at Jack before saying anything. "How longs it been going on? I was in the Air Force long enough to know there are regulations against this sort of thing. Are you trying to ruin her career?" Jacob demanded.  
  
"Nothing's happened. I just happen to love your daughter and wanted to know how you'd feel about it if the regulations ever changed." "You love Sam and you're trying to tell me nothing's happened?" He tried to clarify what he'd just heard.  
  
"Yes sir." Jack replied respectfully.  
  
"I have to go and see General Hammond. I don't have time for this now." He got up. "And keep your hands off my daughter with these regulations I am not having you wreck her career." He stormed off.  
  
* * * Present * * *  
  
Jack hesistated outside Hammonds office before finally knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in." General Hammond yelled.  
  
"You wanted to see me General, General Carter." He nodded in Jacob's direction  
  
"Yes Colonel." He indicated for him to sit down. "When was the last time that you read the SGC regulations?"  
  
"Just after the second Abdoys mission sir, we were trying to find a loophole to help Teal'c." He informed him. General Hammond placed a copy of the regulations of the SGC in front of him.  
  
"Please read from the flagged page." General Hammond instructed.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
"Yes sir." Jack opened the page "It's the non-fraternization rule sir."  
  
"Read it Colonel." Jacob instructed. Jack proceeded to recite the regulation.  
  
"Good. Now I want you to read this." He placed a similar book in front of him.  
  
"What is it sir? Jack asked/  
  
"It's the revised regulations. This is the first copy, the others will arrive for distribution next week from the DOD. I would like you to read the flagged page."  
  
"Sir, if you're going to send me for court martial could we get it over with now." Jack pleaded patience when he wasn't fighting was never his strong point.  
  
"Read Colonel O'Neill." Hammond insisted.  
  
"Yes sir." Jack began to reading. "Members of the SGC will be exempt from the non-fraternization regulations which applies on other bases due to the nature of their work. All relationships will be monitored by the base commander and no action will be taken unless it impedes on the running of the base. Sir?" Jack questioned Hammond.  
  
"Those regulations came into force at midnight last night."  
  
"Now Jack I have to leave in." Jacob checked the clock. "just over 29 hours, so you need to work fast because I don't know when I'll be able to get back."  
  
"Jacob? You knew about this?" He asked confused.  
  
"Yes. I just didn't think we'd be having this conversation just yet. You have my permission you can marry my daughter for some reason, for which I don't care to know she loves you. The one condition is that you have to do it before I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'm experiencing the same level of confusion as when Carter tries to explain one of her doohickeys to me. So would someone care to explain what's going on?"  
  
"Like I said, you have to get married in the next 29 hours." Jacob repeated.  
  
"You can't organize a wedding in 29 hours unless you go to Vegas" Jack said as it finally sunk in.  
  
"Leave it to us, you just have to get her to agree to marry you. But a ring, get Dr Fraiser to take her shopping for a dress and pick a best man. Jacob and I will take care of the rest. So is 1500 hours good for you Colonel?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"This is moving way too fast. Jacob I was only talking to you as a what if?"  
  
"Well this is a reality. Do you want to marry her or not? It's a simple question Jack." Jacob replied.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"The go Jack you've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"Can I borrow this sir?" He asked picking up the new regs book. Hammond nodded.  
  
"Good luck son. And if she says yes you can have two weeks for your honeymoon."  
  
"Oh and Jack if you hurt her the Goa'uld will be the last thing you have to worry about."  
  
* * *  
  
"Carter I need you to come with me." Jack said as he opened her office door.  
  
"Colonel can it wait? You've already interrupted me once today and General Hammond needs this today."  
  
"No Carter. General Hammond will be lenient with the paperwork/ I need you to come with me now." He demanded.  
  
"Sir, what did you say to my father?" She asked.  
  
"Samantha I need you to come with me please. We're on a tight schedule. We have." He glanced at his watch "26 and a half hours."  
  
"Fine, but what do we have to do in that time?" She stacked her paperwork.  
  
"I'll explain wait until we get topside." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the elevator.  
  
"Colonel what's going on?" Sam whispered as they received stares from the passing Airman.  
  
"I'll explain soon Sam." He replied. "I promise."  
  
"Colonel, Major." The Airman saluted them as they reached the surface/  
  
"At ease Airman, there's no need to sign us out we'll be back in a few minutes." "Yes sir." The Airman followed his orders.  
  
"Colonel?" Sam protested.  
  
"You know you can call me Jack, Sam." He said as he lead her into the wooded area near the complex.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Take a seat Sam. There's something I need to talk to you about." Sam obligingly took a seat. " Sam I need you to read this." He took the new edition of the regulations out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it to the flagged page and read.  
  
"What does this mean sir?"  
  
"Jack." He corrected. "It means I love you." He dropped to his knees. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Huh? What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I love you. Will you marry me?" He repeated.  
  
"That's what I thought you said. I love you too Jack." She kissed him.  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Sure. Ya betcha." She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
"Good. Do you have any plans for 1500 hours tomorrow?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Do you want to get married then?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?" She seemed stunned.  
  
"Your Dad leaves tomorrow at 1700 and we don't know when he'll be back. So how about we get married before he goes?" Jack said calmly.  
  
"You're crazy Jack you can't organise a wedding in 24 hours."  
  
"Don't say that I can do anything." He protested. "Janet's gone to get Cassie, she'll be back in twenty minutes to take you shopping for a dress. I'll organise everything else."  
  
"How come you were so sure I'd say yes?" She asked.  
  
"Call it Colonel's intuition." He offered. She shot him a look which he knew meant she didn't believe him. "Okay your Dad told me."  
  
"My Dad told you I'd marry you? Is that what you said to annoy him this morning?" She asked curious.  
  
"I didn't annoy him, just shocked him slightly. I don't think he was expecting me to ask his permission before I found out the regulations changed at midnight. Seeing he was the only person other than General Hammond to know on the base."  
  
"You asked my Dad's permission before you knew the rules changed? I love you Jack." She kissed him so hard they toppled over and rolled in the grass.  
  
"So do you want to come fishing with me tomorrow Major Carter?" He asked.  
  
"You expect me to spend my honeymoon fishing?" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'll have you know my cabin has a very large comfy bed."  
  
"You're on."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then Ms Carter. It appears I have some things to arrange." He kissed her again and stood up again.  
  
"Jack, just remember I don't want you turning up drunk and Daniel only need one beer before he's drunk."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey congratulations Sam?" Cassie hugged her.  
  
"Did everyone know before I found out?" Sam asked.  
  
"Mom told me on the way over. I think it's sooo romantic . Can I be bridesmaid?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure why not. Janet fancy being maid of honour."  
  
"I think that's what Jack had in mind. Come let's go and get you a dress."  
  
"Now there is somewhere I can have a say." She smiled as they headed for Janet's car.  
  
* * *  
  
"Danny are you busy at 1500 tomorrow?" Jack asked as he screeched to a holt outside Daniel's office when he was playing with one of the rocks SG- 12 had brought back."  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked engrossed in hi task.  
  
"I need a best man."  
  
"Why?" Daniel swung round in his seat.  
  
"They changed the regs so Sam and I are getting married tomorrow."  
  
"Wooh. That's a change of pace. Why tomorrow?" Daniel asked intrigued.  
  
"We have to do it before Jacob leaves. So do you want to be best man?" Hurry up Danny boy, got things to do like buy a ring and get my dress uniform to the cleaners/"  
  
"Sure. How did Jacob and General Hammond take this?"  
  
"It was their idea. So are you coming to help me or not?"  
  
"Sure. Let me put this away." He picked up the artifact and put it in the safe.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
"Janet tell me honestly do you think I'm crazy? Sam asked as she spun around in a dress that made her look like a meringue.  
  
"If you pick that dress yes. Marrying Jack no. I've seen the way he looks at you if you didn't marry him then I declare you certifiable."  
  
"Thanks Janet." She smiled reassured. " And you're right about the dress."  
  
"Now getting married in 24 hours could be seen as loopy if we didn't work we worked or hadn't seen what we've seen. Isn't there a dress you've seen that you liked in one of the culture you've visited?"  
  
"Oh god. Why didn't I think of that before? Do you remember the mission I told you about just after I joined the SGC where Abu sold me to pay for his girlfriend. The blue dress I told you about?"  
  
"The one that had Jack, Daniel and Teal'c dumbstruck?"  
  
"Yep. Do you reckon they make it in white?" Sam asked.  
  
"Or you could just wear the that one. It would cover the something old, something borrowed and the something blue. We could just buy you some shoes as something new?" She suggested.  
  
"If we can't find anything else the same. Where's Cassie she should have been out ages ago."  
  
"I don't know. I'll go and find out. She stepped back to the dressing room. "Cassie honey are you coming out?"  
  
"No." Cassie replied curtly.  
  
"Why not honey?" Janet enquired.  
  
"Because I look like a blamonge." Came the reply.  
  
"I'm sure you don't. Any way Sam looks like a meringue. Come and have a look?" Cassie poked her head out from behind the curtain and looked at Sam. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Okay I don't look that bad." She stepped out.  
  
"Sam you really don't want to subject my daughter to this do you?" Janet asked.  
  
"No. How about this instead?" She held up a simple blue dress with spaghetti straps.  
  
"That's perfect. Do they have it in Mom's size as well?" Cassie asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes." Sam smiled as Cassie's face lit up.  
  
"Now we just have to find you a dress."  
  
"Now we know what we're looking for it should be easier." Sam went over to the counter. "Excuse me miss do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"  
  
"Of course ma'am." The sales assistant quickly handed her the equipment she asked for. Sam quickly drew a sketch of what she was looking for.  
  
"I need something like this." Sam showed her.  
  
"Sam if Astrophysics doesn't pay you could make a career as a fashion designer." Janet suggested.  
  
"Unfortunately ma'am we haven't anything like this in stock but we may have something like it in our other store. When is your wedding?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Sam replied. The woman looked a bit stunned.  
  
"I'll just fax this over to and see if they have any in stock. Can I just ask what size you are?"  
  
"8"  
  
"If you just wait a moment."  
  
"Cass, Janet why don't you try on those dresses while I wait."  
  
End Part 4  
  
"Okay Cassie it's time for bed." Janet instructed.  
  
"Oh Mom can't I stay up and talk with you and Sam?" She pleaded.  
  
"No. We've had a long and tomorrow will be even longer so you need to sleep. Sam doesn't want you falling asleep in the middle of the wedding does she?"  
  
"I guess not. Okay. Night Mom."  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart." Janet kissed her daughter.  
  
"Night Sam."  
  
"Goodnight Cass and thanks for your help today." Sam smiled as she watched her crawl up the stairs to bed.  
  
"Do you want a glass of wine?" Janet asked as she got up.  
  
"Sure." A few minutes later Janet came back with a bottle and two glasses.  
  
"Okay so now it's truth time. What did you really think of Jack when you first met him?"  
  
"Don't you think that's kind of a personal question?" Sam replied.  
  
"Come on Sam. I'm a single parent who works extremely weird hours because SG teams keep coming back injured. I have no personal life. I need some gossip."  
  
"Ok. When I first met him, he was definitely not what I was expecting."  
  
"Oh. What exactly were you expecting you knew he was an Air Force Colonel?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd read his report about the first Abydos mission hundreds of times, I'd seem his personnel file and I guess I was expecting him to still be this butch battle weary man. But he wasn't and me being me I had to just argue with him. I even challenged him to arm wrestle to prove how tough I was. But I think the thing that really got me was when he said 'he liked women, he just didn't like scientists.' There was this glint in his eyes. Then after the whole 'Touched incident' where I tried to mate with him. Things changed."  
  
"I know. Ferretti has had a bet going on when the two of you would get together ever since. The pot got pretty big."  
  
"Do you know who won?" Sam asked.  
  
"Your Dad. He went and made a rather large bet this morning. I think Ferretti didn't realise he had inside information."  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
* * * The next day * * *  
  
"Come on Cassie we better go and get ready." Janet ushered her daughter into the infirmary which they had commendered for a dressing room. All SGC teams had been recalled and surprisingly none of them were injured.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jack we have a slight problem." Jacob hurried up to him.  
  
"What now for crying out loud?" Jack cringed.  
  
"We can't find a judge or minister with high enough clearance be able to come on the base. George and I have tried everything."  
  
"I might be able to help there." Daniel offered.  
  
"Daniel how many high ranking judges do you know?" Jack asked.  
  
"Give me ten minutes okay."  
  
"Fine. Then I'll start to panic."  
  
* * *  
  
There was knock on the infirmary door. Janet opened it tentatively. "Daniel your supposed to be with Jack what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just need a quick word with Sam."  
  
"Let him in Janet." Sam called and Janet opened the door wider so Daniel could come in.  
  
"So what's wrong Daniel?" Sam asked standing up.  
  
"Isn't that the same dress you wore on Simarha but in white?"  
  
"Yep. What's wrong Daniel?" She tried to get him to focus.  
  
"Umm. They couldn't find a judge with high enough clearance. But I just got ordained on the Universal Church so I can perform the ceremony. I just need to know what kind of service you want."  
  
"You're going to perform the ceremony? I thought this couldn't get any weirder." She sighed. "I don't know Daniel. As long as it's in English, has the I do's and the now you can kiss the bride I don't care. Oh and don't include the obey bit."  
  
"You don't want the obey. Sam your life is based on obeying why not your wedding vows?" Janet asked.  
  
"It's because of that. Jack out ranks me and when we're on missions I'll happily follow orders. But when we're off base I don't want him having a clause to make me do what he says."  
  
"Okay. I better get back before he panics himself into a state of hyperventilation."  
  
"He's panicing?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yep. He had Teal'c and me up at five this morning. We were camped outside the dry cleaners at seven even though it didn't open until eight. Let's just say he's very nervous."  
  
"Tell him to calm down. Tell him it will all be over soon and then he can take me fishing."  
  
"Okay. Good luck and you look beautiful." He kissed her cheek. "You too Janet." He kissed her cheek too. "You look gorgeous too Cass." He smiled as the teenager spun around. "I'll send Jacob up in 30 minutes."  
  
"Thanks Daniel."  
  
"He's taking you fishing for your honeymoon?" Janet asked surprised as Daniel left.  
  
"What his cabin has a very big bed apparently!" Both women laughed. Cassie just looked confused.  
  
End of Part five  
  
"It's all sorted." Daniel said as he entered the gate room.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've sorted it. By the way Sam looks beautiful."  
  
"You saw here?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes. She said to tell you not to panic. It'll be over soon and then you can take her fishing." Jack smiled at the comment.  
  
"What have you arranged son?" General Hammond asked. "I need to check clearance if you're bringing anyone on base."  
  
"I'm not. I just got ordained on the Internet. It means I can perform the ceremony. But it also means I can't be best man."  
  
"Is that even legal?" Jacob exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. I have the paperwork to prove it." He handed Jacob the printed certificate.  
  
"It'll do for me." Jack sighed with relief. "Teal'c ever been a best man?"  
  
"What is a best man?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"It means you stand next to me and hand me the ring when Daniel tells you too."  
  
"What ring would this be O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Daniel?" Daniel pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Jack.  
  
* * *  
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Daniel announced. Jack didn't need to be told twice. There were a series of whoops from the crowd.  
  
Jacob held out his hand to Ferretti who unhappily handed him the money.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's still not fair. You had inside information." Ferretti pouted.  
  
"That will teach you to have bets on my daughter." Jacob whispered.  
  
"So you don't want in on the pool for when the first kid will be born?" He asked.  
  
"You know what I'm starting to like you kid." Jacob patted him on the shoulder.  
  
* * * Epilogue * * *  
  
"So Jack, tell me Teal'c lying when he said there wasn't any fish in the lake."  
  
"Hasn't been since 1987." He kissed the back of her neck. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm hungry and we didn't bring any food."  
  
"We'll have to take care of that then." He rolled her over onto her back and kissed her.  
  
"I think I just lost my appetite."  
  
The END. 


End file.
